la fiesta
by My SunSet
Summary: (universo alternativo) una fiesta, todo mundo sabe que pasa en una fiesta pero esta es de adolecentes y si se sale de control. el primer capitulo es un poco meloso y corto ,espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews. y lo siento que la mitad del primer capitulo del fic este en cursiva (problemas técnicos)
1. la torpeza te ayuda, aveces

hello i´m back, lo siento si tarde mucho en publicar nuevo fic es que la escuela me deja mucho trabajo exámenes y todo eso pero ¡estoy de vuelta!

nota: esto comienza en la superficie y es en una segundaria esto contiene un poco de material no apto para chicos pequeños y agradezco a pili, Karen y aky (aunque no se lo pedi lo siento) y a fredy por su oc. Ok basta de esta introducción aburrida y nos leemos abajo.

1 capitulo:

Por distraerse

Eran las 10:30 de la noche todo estaba pacifico aquella noche de abril excepto una casa en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer habia una ¨supuesta¨ fiesta hasta que los vecinos ya cansados de la fuerte música decidieron acabar con la fiesta a la fuerza bruta.

_FLASH BACK:_

Era casi medio día en una segundaria en la superficie….un grupo de chicos estaban en la clase de biología disecando una cosa viscosa de dudosa procedencia.

Twist: esto es asqueroso , no me atrevo a tocar ese animal, dijo con ganas de vomitar

Kord: tienes razón , esto es peor que el entrenamiento del señor millard

Eli: ustedes son unas gallinas, esto no esta tan mal …creo? Dijo cuando vio al ¨animal¨ moverse.

billy: mira quien lo dice el chico que no se atreve a declarársele a cierta peli-roja . Dijo para molestar a eli ya que sus amigos sabían que le gustaba trixie pero él no se atrevía a declarársele .

el caballero (ec): eli , ve y pidecelo ¿Qué pierdes con eso?

Eli: y si ella no siente lo mismo? Dijo cabizbajo.

Kord: no seas negativo amigo ¿Cómo sabes que ella no siente lo mismo si nisiquiera le has acercado a decirle algo y escuche que habrá una fiesta el viernes. dijo para animarle .y hablando afuera del tema ¿a quién van a invitar ustedes?

el caballero: yo se a quien voy a llevar, Dijo mirando de reojo a cierta peli-rosa en la fila de al lado con sus amigas tirándole una sonrisa picara a la chica. Que se sonrojo por el acto de este.

Twist: tal vez invite a Karen pero no estoy muy seguro, dijo pensativo. miéntras que su amigo shane no paraba de mirar a trixie ¨ dicimuladamente¨

Kord: _ese chico es demasiado obvio ._dijo kord en su cabeza

Con las chicas:

trixie: ahhh, suspiro la chica, mientras miraba de perfil al peli-azul

Karen: trix….trix..!TRIXIE! , grito Karen al ver a TRIX mirando a eli con una cara de adolecente enamorada.

trix: ahhhh! , grito la chica

Aky: ¿qué te pasa? estas muy distraída, a caso piensan en alquien. Pregunto aky pero ella ya sabía la respuesta

trix: no-s-se-de q-que-mm-e –est-as-ha-blan-do aky, dijo con ¨un poco ¨de nerviosismo

danna :no nos mientas se te nota mucho que les gustas ,ve a decirle algo , dijo mirado al grupo de los muchachos.

trix: no lo se.

pili: ¡vamos! No te quedes allí como una maldita desentendida dile algo. Pero en ese momento que trixie se lavanto sono la campana dejando a trix mirando como eli se hiba a la cafetería con sus amigos

ka: que mala suertes tienes amiga, dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de trixie

aky: vayamos a la cafetería tal vez un pastel de chocolate te vaya a alegrar , dijo animandola. (el dulce ayuda siempre en estos casos)

en la cafetería :

POV ELI:

habia un chico en una pequeña tarima entregando a todos los estudiantes unos panfletos .

fredy: tengan ,vengan el viernes no falten, dijo entregándonos uno a cada uno una hoja y decía….

_-Fiesta en mi casa el viernes _

_a las 9:00 p.m , no falten! _

_Avenida robles en el centro de la ciudad._

Era mañana Esta fiesta me pareció una buena oportunidad para acércamele a trixie en la fiesta, pero necesitaba un plan para no arruinarlo. Entre en la cafetería e hise la fila para comprar mi almuerzo, cuando ya compre mi almuerzo me propuse a buscar una mesa pero todas estaban ellas seguí buscando por todos lados pero no encontraba una, estaba tan distraído buscando una mesa que no me di cuenta que trix venia y chocamos ,las bandejas salieron volando por los aires y como existe la gravedad cayeron encima de nosotros ensuciándonos por completo.

_Fin pov eli_

_trixie: ¿estás bien eli?_

_Eli: si, gracias…trix. En ese momento alce la mirada y quede a solo milímetros del rostro de trixie, me sonroje con la cercanía que tenia con trixie y que ella estaba al igual de sonrojada que yo._

_Eli: l-o lo si-e-nto. En eso ayude a trixie levantarse_

_Trixie: no, yo soy la torpe no te vi lo siento .dijo la rojita como un tomate (no me pude resistí)._

_Eli: trix…_

_Trixie: si..ahhmm creo que deberíamos ir a limpiarnos no crees , estas todo sucio. Dijo para señalarlo, hasta tenia mostaza en la cara y en el cabello al igual que trixie._

_Eli: oh! Dijo sorprendido .tienes razón deberíamos ir..pero… antes trix quieres acompañarme a la fiesta este viernes por la noche._

_En eso trixie e le acerco a eli y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Trix: ¿eso responde tu pregunta? . dijo trix y el shane asintio y la chica se alejo para dejar a un shane confundido y al igual complacido por la ¨supuesta¨ respuesta de trixie._

_Eli se le quedo mirándola mientras se hiba con una cara de idiota pero en ese instante llegaron los muchachos a fastidiar a nuestro shane._

_Billy : eli, ja, ja, ja estas todo sucio ja, ja ,ja ,ja .dijo al ver al shane todo manchado y con un sándwich pegado en el pecho de la camisa_

_Kord:¿Qué te pa…. No pudo terminar cuando noto algo rojo en la cara del shane, y sonrio pícaramente. Al ver unos labios rojos marcados en la mejilla del shane._

_Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa kord? En eso todos los chicos miraron y twist como el gran amigo y compañero que es ( lo siento ka) lo comenzó a fastidiar._

_Twist: eli tiene novia , eli tiene novia. Repetia sin cesar hasta que Billy le dio un zape callándolo por fin._

_El caballero: eli….. mira dijo tomando una foto en su teléfono y mostrándola a eli, este no dijo palabras y sonrio al notar que tenia lapíz labial en el cachete y sabia de quién era_

_Eli: trix…. Dijo en un murmullo pero sus compañeros igual lo escucharon._

_**Este es todo por hoy amigos espero que les guste y si lo se que este primer capitulo es un poco meloso pero el que le sique comienza la fiesta y espero sus reviews y gracias ,y un mensaje para pili, ka, y aky: habrá parejitas**_

_**ka: como tu me lo pedistes no habrá ¨mucho¨ twistem (me salió un verso)**_

_**reviews?**_


	2. que comience la fiesta!

Holi se que me tarde mucho en publicar la segunda parte y deje este fic un poco abandonado pero es mejor tarde que nunca y lo siento mucho, no me gusta hacerlos esperar y espero que les guste. Y les recuerdo que el anterior capitulo era un flash back. Con el oc de: YoltQuelyLove. ¡COMENZEMOS!

ya había llegado el día de aquella fiesta que todo el colegio iba a ir, ya solo faltaba a que diera la hora para que comience.

**En la habitación de trixie:**

Eran las 8:45, la hora que le dijo eli a trix que la iba a recoger. ella estaba mirando por su ventana de su habitación esperando a que eli la viniera cuando escucho un motor de una motocicleta, alzo la mirada y era eli ; que se estaba estacionando enfrente de su casa.

-eli!-grito trixie por la ventana llamando la atención del shane que se estaba quitando el casco.

-no toques el timbre mejor ve hacia el patio de atrás, mis padres no saben que voy a esa fiesta-le dijo trixie desde su ventana a eli en un susurro pero que el pudiera escuchar,

-ok-le dijo eli corriendo hacia el patio de atrás donde estaba otra ventana del cuarto de trixie. (no puedo escribir , cuando no tengo inspiración jeje)

-¿cómo voy a bajar si mis papas están en casa y me pueden descubrir si salgo por la entrada principal?-le pregunto trixie a eli que se quedo pensativo hasta que se le prendió el foco.

-salta…salta por tu ventana y yo te atrapo-le dijo eli seguro haciendo dudar a trixie.

-¡¿estás loco?! -le grito trixie a eli que seguía seguro de su plan.

-sí; posiblemente, pero solo confía en mi yo te atrapo-dijo eli abriendo sus brazos para atraparla, trixie miro para todas las direcciones y asintió insegura.

-ok, pero si me rompo un brazo serás el culpable-le amenazo para después sentarse sobre el marco de la ventana.

-¿lista?-le pregunto el peli-azul-si- le afirmo para después cerrar sus ojos lanzarse a los brazos de eli. El la logro atajar pero perdió un poco el equilibrio y para su mala suerte detrás de él había una roca que hiso que se tropezaran los dos quedando uno sobre el otro.

Cuando trixie abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules observándola e inmediatamente se sonrojo, no por la cercanía que tenían sus rostros si no por la posición que tenían los dos que ella estaba sobre el (uhhhhh)

-¿estás bien trix?-pregunto el oji-azul sin dejar de ver esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaban a solo centímetros de su rostro.

-sí, eso…creo-le dijo trix perdiéndose en la mirada del shane.

Después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de su posición y se levantaron inmediatamente, sus rostros tenían un ligero color carmesí.

-l-lo sie-ent-to trix-se disculpo eli sobándose la nuca y apartando la mirada hacia trixie.

-no, yo cai sobre ti, y-o lo sie-e-nto-se disculpo también trixie tartamudeando al igual que el shane.

-bueno será mejor ya irnos-sugirio eli dejando de lado el momento un poco incomodo que acababa de ocurrir.

-si, tienes razón-le dijo trix para después montarse en la motocicleta detrás de eli.

-toma ponte esto…-le dijo eli pasándole a trixie un casco, ella lo tomo y se lo coloco para después ver a eli que se colocaba otro casco parecido.

-sujetate fuerte!-le dijo eli para después acelerar a toda velocidad su moto.

**PDV ELI:**

Sentía que la respiración de trixie chocaba con la mía por la cercanía que teníamos pero luego recordé si ella se había lastimado por la caída y le pregunte pero me dijo que no, así que me despreocupe, luego nos levantamos y pude notar en la cara de trix un tono rojo y reí en mi mente ¨se ve tan linda sonrojada¨ me disculpe por lo sucedido y nos montamos en mi moto le pase uno de mis cascos extras que traia y se lo coloco, se veía tan tierna con el casco que le quedaba un poco grade y sus coletas se le bajaron de la parte superior de su cabeza a la parte inferior la mire y me regalo una sonrisa luego le adverti que se sujetara fuerte y acelere, ella sin dudarlo abrazo mi cintura fuerte para sujetarse. Iba tan rápido que cada segundo que pasaba sentía que trixie me abrazaba con más fuerza. (yo:awwww, eli: eso no signifíco nada ,yo: si claro, ni eso burpy te lo cree, eli: sigamos con el fic ,¿quieres?)

**FIN PDV ELI:**

Después de unos minutos que eli no podía respirar (esa chica tiene fuerza) llegaron a la casa en donde aparecia la invitación de Freddy y se bajaron de la moto de eli, se quedaron en el porche de una casa muy grande parecida a una mansión pero un poco más pequeña la casa era muy elegante por fuera y hermosa hasta que entraron…

Todo allí se veía un poco desordenado y alborotado pero estaba muy lleno había ido toda la escuela (al parecer Freddy era muy popular) entraron e inmediatamente se les acerco Freddy.

-hola, al fin llegaron, ¡que comienze la parranda!-eso ultimo lo grito Freddy a todos los presentes que gritaron de emoción y siquieron bailando.

-con que por fin te aparecistes-le dijo danna a trixie cuando la vio entrar, ignorando por completo a eli que estaba a la par de su amiga.

-no te comportes como una niña…-le dijo trix antes de que danna la tomara de la muñeca y la llevara a la pista a bailar.

-¿me la prestas?-le pregunto danna a eli y este solo asintió ella sonrio llevándose a trixie.

Eli solo se acerco a una barra de bocadillos a servirse un poco de ponche en eso se le acerco kord por detrás a eli asustándolo haciendo que el derramara su bebida en la cara del troll. (no pregunten como hay trolls en la superficie)

¡kord! Amigo, me asustastes-le dijo eli un poco alterado

-y tu me manchastes de refresco-le reprocho el troll .

-jeje lo siento-

-bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde esta tu chica?-le pregunto kord maliciosamente.

-¿no se de que estas hablando kord?-le dijo eli evadiendo su pregunta.

-no te hagas el idiota, lo que paso ayer en la cafetería con trixie, es muy evidente que te gusta y admítelo que estas loco por ella amigo-

-bien, me descubristes, si admito que me atrae un poco-le dijo el shane al zane para que lo dejara de molestar con esos temitas de enamorados.

-lo sabía! siempre lo supe!-celebro kord al oir la confesión de su amigo

-shhhh! Baja la voz te van a escuchar-le dijo eli. De repente se escucho una botella de vidrio romperse y los chicos voltearon para ver a nadie más ni a nadie menos que a twist.

-que onda amigos como les va?-le dijo twist con un notorio tono de borrachería en su voz y olor a alcohol que lo delataba.

-twist amigo, ¿no crees que has tomado unas cervezas de más?-le pregunto eli alejándolo de el.

-de que hablas? Me siento super, mega, bién-le aseguro twist para después irse caminando un poco tambaleante.

-¿no crees que debamos cuidarlo?-le susurro el troll a eli.

-ñah, no lo creo el fue el que tomo de más, además no voy a perder una noche por guidar a un compañero.-le dijo eli despreocupado.

Bueno yo voy a vigilarlo para que no se meta en ¨problemas¨ te veo luego despidió el troll para después ir detrás de twist.

**Con trix y danna en la pista de baile:**

**-**bueno, ¿dime para que me alejastes de eli con la excusa de que ¨tengo que hablar contigo¨?-le pregunto trixie

-primero; no era una excusa, segundo; si tenia que hablar contigo.

-bueno dime de qué me quería hablar?-le volvió a preguntar trixie.

-bueno resulta que el caballero y yo somos…-nisiquiera pudo terminar la oración danna ya que unos parlantes la interrumpieron.

-¡hola todo mundo!-saludo una chica detrás del tablero del dj-bueno me llamo yoltzin pero díganme yolt y sere su dj por esta noche espero caerles bien y comiencen a tomar a sus parejas para esta canción a petición de un chico muy educado y con clase se llama ¡el caballero!. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción un poco lenta pero rápida a la misma vez. (esto no es un song-fic pero coloquen cualquier canción que quieran)

-hola mi lady-le saludo el caballero a danna que estaba detrás de ella, ella se volteo y le sonrio.

-hola-le dijo con simpleza la chica.

-¿quisiera acompañarme para esta pieza señorita?-le dijo el caballero extendiendo su mano (como todo un caballero) siendo aceptada por la chica, y comenzaron a bailar mientras trixie los miraba con una cara de ¨que hermosa pareja¨.

-hola preciosa-le hablo un chico rubio con ojos amarillos detrás de trixie.

-¿ahora que quieres Rafael?-le pregunto trixie.

-solo te quiero a ti primor-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no estoy interesada, gracias-le dijo apartándolo de ella, el chico era guapo pero a ella no le interesaba ,el la tomo del brazo y la acerco más a el.

-no te dejare hasta que me des un beso-le exijio el chico a la pelirroja.

-no, ahora suéltame!- le grito trixie intentando alejarse de el pero su agarre era fuerte.

Eli estaba tomandose una pequeña cerveza mirando la fiesta hasta que escucho unos pequeños gritos, volteo hacia donde el los creía provenientes y vio a ¨su¨ trixie intentando escapar de un bravucon de su clase, el se les acerco molesto a ellos.

¡dejala en paz!-le grito eli a Rafael para después darle un golpe en la cara. El vio que eli estaba muy enojado y decidió sacar provecho de eso, Rafael se le acerco a eli le regalo un golpe fuerte en su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué pasa eli acaso te molesta que toque a tu novia? Jaja- se burlo el de eli que se estaba levantando del suelo, miro una botella de vidrio que estaba en el suelo y la tomo, luego toda la atención de los adolecentes de allí se centro en la pelea que tenían los dos chicos.

-ella no es mi novia-le dijo eli aguantandose las ganas de partirle la cara, pero se tranquilizo un poco.

-¡no lo es!?, yo pensaba que si lo eran, después de ese accidente que paso ayer en la cafetería y quedastes como un idiota al igual que ella- hasta aquí eli pudo aguantar más la rabia se le acerco un poco más a Rafael y le rompió la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al chico inconciente-

-¡eso …fue…asombroso!-Grito Billy para emocionar más a la multitud que grito. Ignorando al chico en el suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto eli a la pelirroja.

-sí, gracias-le dijo trixie-oye no tenias que romperle esa botella en la cabeza ¿sabias?-

Si lo se pero el me enfureció jjejeje y cambiando de tema, ¿quieres bailar?-le pregunto eli.

-si me gustaría-dicho esto eli le extendió la mano a trixie y comenzaron a bailar.

-¿eli seguro que no te duele el ojo?, esta un poco morado-le pregunto trixie posando sus manos en el rotro del shane para verle mejor su golpe. Eli le tomo sus manos y se las quito del rostro

-no, me duele más no tenerte trix-le dijo eli acercándola más a ella

-no entiendo?-

-me gustas trixie, no soportaría que al quien te haga daño o te lastime, te amo mucho y no quisiera estar en otro lugar que aquí con tigo-le dijo eli declarándosele por fin. Tal vez esa charla con kord lo inspiro jejeje.

-yo también -le dijo trix para tomar entre sus manos otra vez su rostro acercándolo más a ella mientras eli pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, ya no les importaba nada, solo estar en su mundo y jamás huir de allí. Se acercaron solo a quedar centímetros de sus labios hasta que…

**Si maldito suspenzo, se que algunos me quieren matar ahora, pero… no tengo que decir al respecto jeje bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo después de 6 paginas y media aquí se los presento y espero sus reviews.**

**Pregunta:**

**Si tuvieras que elegir entre una hamburquesa o un helado ¿Cuál elegirías?**

**Un saludos a los sexy y sensuales escritores y lectores y no leemos luego. Nos leemos posiblemente la próxima semana con un fic nuevo .**

**Connie.**


End file.
